Ghost Stories
by ssungra
Summary: Kumpulan cerita horror by SSUNGRA. ALL COUPLE WHOSE I SHIP! EXO! SEVENTEEN! VIXX! YAOI! BXB! DLDR! RnR!


**Ghost Stories – RaKen**

"Hey, _hyung_ sedang apa _eum_?"

Wonshik memeluk hangat pemuda dihadapannya. Bibirnya mengecup tengkuk pemuda itu gemas. Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping yang lebih tua.

" _Hyung_ kok diem aja sih?" ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Tidak biasanya _hyung_ manisnya ini diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau lagi punya banyak masalah? Ceritalah, aku akan mendengarkannya."

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Wonshik yang menganggap itu aneh pun melepas pelukannya. Ia memutar tubuh pemuda manis di hadapannya, "Ya! Kau kenapa sih? Kau marah?"

Wonshik sedikit membentak, berharap pemuda dihadapannya ini mengeluarkan suara. Lagi lagi, pemuda manis itu hanya menggeleng. Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapan Wonshik.

Wonshik menangkup pipi pemuda itu, "Kau bisa bercerita denganku. Ayolah! Apa aku membuatmu marah?"

Walaupun ia menangkup pipi tembam itu, pemuda dihadapannya ini terus menghindari tatapannya. Wonshik meneliti wajah manis itu, ia memandang aneh pada kulitnya dan bibirnya yang putih pucat dan juga..

..dingin?

Tangannya beralih memegang dahi yang lebih tua, "Jaehwan _ie_ , kau sakit?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jaehwan itu mepelas tangkupan Wonshik pada pipinya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya yang kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Wonshik meninggalkan Jaehwan dengan perasaan kalut.

Hey, siapa yang tidak _shock_ coba? Sudah 3 tahun tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba ia seperti itu.

 _Apa jangan-jangan…_

 _ **TING!**_

"Wonshik _ie_ , aku pulang!"

Suara familiar itu menyadarkan Wonshik dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda manis bersurai hitam tengah membuka sepatunya di dekat pintu sana.

"J-Jaehwan _hyung_?"

Ia menoleh cepat, lalu kembali menatap horor pemuda manis yang sekarang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

 _ **CUP**_

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Jaehwan.

Ia menuju dapur untuk menaruh barang bawaannya, lalu kembali menghampiri Wonshik yang masih tetap membatu.

"Wonshik _ie_ ~ kau kenapa hm? Maafkan aku terlambat pulang, _ne_?" Jaehwan merengek.

Wonshik melirik Jaehwan, "Kau habis dari mana?"

"Aku ' _kan_ sudah bilang mau ke supermarket," rajuk Jaehwan, "Kau tidak dengar ya?"

"B-bukan seperti itu,.."

"Terus?"

"Tidak ada." _Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja_ , batin Wonshik.

Ia membawa Jaehwan kedalam rangkulannya dan berjalan menuju sofa,

 _Ya, halusinasiku saja._

.

" _Mmhh.._ "

Wonshik menekan bibirnya pada milik Jaehwan membuat pemuda manis itu kewalahan. Kekasihnya itu terus mendorong tubuhnya menempel dengan miliknya.

"W-Wonshik _ie_ ,.. _eummh.._ aku ngantuk~" rengeknya.

 _ **CUP**_

Wonshik mengecup bibirnya, " _Kajja_ , kau sudah mengantuk ' _kan_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk pelan. Wonshik mengusap wajah Jaehwan yang terengah-engah karena ciumannya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jaehwan sanmbil mendekap erat sang pujaan hati.

Sebenarnya, Wonshik masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Jelas-jelas ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu di dapur. Bahkan ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berarti ia menyentuhnya ' _kan_? Ya, cuma memang sih agak aneh dari gelagatnya. Apalagi kulitnya yang tiba-tiba pucat dan dingin.

"Hhh.."

Wonshik menghela nafasnya berat kemudian mencoba untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, ia menatap Jaehwan yang terlihat begitu pulas dipelukannya, membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas. Kedua insan itu terlihat sangat nyenyak tertidur, Wonshik yang memeluk Jaehwan dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _ **KREEK**_

 _ **PYARR!**_

Wonshik terbangun, ia seperti mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari arah dapur. Ia melepas pelukan Jaehwan, kemudian bangkit menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat beberapa perabotan seperti piring, sendok tergeletak di lantai.

Wonshik berjongkok untuk mengambil perabotan itu lalu menaruhnya pada tempat semula. Saat ingin kembali ke kamar, ia melihat Jaehwan tengah berdiri di dekat jendela ruang tengah mereka.

" _Hyung_? Kau bangun juga?"

Wonshik berjalan mendekati Jaehwan, sebelum sebuah suara mengitrupsi langkahnya.

"Wonshik _ie_ ~"

Mata sipit itu melebar masih tetap menatap sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia menoleh cepat untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

" _H-hyung_?"

Wonshik kembali melihat kearah jendela, sosok itu masih tetap berada disana. Rasanya seperti angin malam menembus tembok _apartment_ dan mengenai kulitnya. Bagaimana bisa? Ia melihat 2 Jaehwan di detik yang sama.

Jaehwan berjalan mendekati Wonshik sambil mengusap kedua matanya pelan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Wonshik. Karena reflek, Wonshik menarik lengannya sambil menjauh.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Wonshik menatap horor Jaehwan yang tengah cemberut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok 'Jaehwan' yang sekarang telah menghilang,

" _H-hyung_ t-ta-tadi.."

"Apa sih? Paling hanya halusinasimu lagi Shik _ie,_ " geram Jaehwan, "Ayo tidur~"

Jaehwan menarik lengan Wonshik menuju kamar mereka. Apa itu lagi lagi halusinasi semata?

 **END**


End file.
